Celle qui n'aimait pas
by Lestenil
Summary: Sirius est un beau gosse, l'un des princes de Poudlard. Et pourtant, on ne lui connait aucune petite amie. Et si quelqu'un lui avait volé son cœur, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer ?


Note sur l'histoire : Cadeau d'anniversaire pour une amie, commande spéciale de sa part ^^  
Le sujet n'est pas habituel pour moi, et touche à des personnages que je n'ai pas l'habitude de manier.  
Cette fic surfe sur les non-dits du Canon, n'hésitez pas à poser vos question et remarques en review pour que je vous explique mes choix.

* * *

La soir de la première rentrée des classes, Sirius s'était déjà fait un ami. Lui et James Potter, qui avaient sympathisé dès le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, discutaient joyeusement à l'arrière du groupe de Gryffondor précédé par la Préfète, et ne suivaient absolument pas ce qui était raconté par cette dernière. De toute façon, leurs parents leur avaient déjà raconté Poudlard pendant des heures.  
\- Ils ne vont rien dire quand ils apprendront que tu es à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard ?  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose non plus. C'est le Choixpeau qui décide. Mais j'avoue être particulièrement satisfait de cette décision.  
Tout occupé à sa discussion, il n'aperçut le reflet roux qui se rapprochait dangereusement que trop tard. La collision entre les deux garçons et la jeune fille devant eux fut brutale et elle manqua de tomber au sol en poussant un cri bref. Elle se retourna vivement et siffla :  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?  
Les deux garçons restèrent coi quelques secondes. La chevelure de feu, les profonds yeux verts et la colère qui semblait fumer du visage de leur opposante les décontenançait et ils firent un pas en arrière dans un synchronisme parfait. James leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement :  
\- Désolé, nous ne l'avons pas fait exprès.  
\- J'espère bien, lui répondit-elle sèchement en se retournant.  
Reportant leur attention sur leur entourage, ils virent qu'ils étaient tous les trois fixés du regard par le groupe, et en particulier par la préfète qui semblait osciller entre l'amusement de voir les deux garçons malmenés par une fille d'une demi-tête de moins et l'agacement devant leur déconcentration. Elle se racla la gorge pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'écoutait cette fois :  
\- Le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la Tour est « hardi ». N'oubliez pas le couvre-feu, nous serons avertis de toute tentative de rentrer après l'heure autorisée. Maintenant, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.  
Le groupe la suivit à travers l'entrée. Passant devant un James songeur, Sirius laissa un instant son regard trainer sur les cheveux roux qui le précédait.

« Lily, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »  
Le cri de rage qui fit office de réponse aurait pu paralyser un Magyar à Pointes. Sirius avait pourtant conseillé à son ami de faire attention aujourd'hui, Lily semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Et les points qu'ils avaient fait perdre à Gryffondor pendant le cours de Métamorphose ne l'avait pas apaisée, malgré le fait que presque tout le reste des élèves avait pouffé de rire devant les cheveux roses de Professeur McGonagall.  
C'est avec une certaine pitié et un peu d'amusement qu'il regarda James se faire lessiver à coups de cris, de sorts et autres atteintes à son intégrité physique pendant une dizaine minutes. Mais étonnamment, après avoir réduit le jeune Potter à l'état de carpette, elle se tourna vers lui et il déglutit en voyant que les torrents de rage dans ses yeux ne s'étaient pas taris pendant la correction qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Paradoxalement, c'est dans ces moments qu'il comprenait vraiment pourquoi James avait pu tomber amoureux de Lily. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie de sa colère pulser autour d'elle, ses cheveux formant une auréole de flammes et ses yeux lançant des éclairs à faire pâlir les orages. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer davantage. Elle fit deux pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine en continuant de crier :  
\- Et toi, arrête de rire ! Tu te crois dans une meilleure position ? Tu penses que je vis ça bien ? Me faire harceler quotidiennement par un imbécile qui ne sait pas ce que veut dire « non » ? Et son ami qui le laisse faire et même l'encourage ? Tu n'es pas moins coupable que lui, Black ! Animal stupide, petit chien de Potter, crétin de première catégorie. Le jour où il s'achètera un cerveau, pense à prendre commande toi aussi !  
Elle le repoussa violemment et partit d'un pas vif. Mais Sirius et tous ceux qui la suivirent du regard ne manquèrent pas de voir ses épaules trembler au moment où elle franchissait la porte. Le coeur de Sirius se serra étrangement. Ce n'était pas une émotion qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir souvent, mais la culpabilité avait un goût amer. Il aida James à se relever et quand ce dernier eut repris tous ses esprits, il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soufflant :  
\- Par Merlin, ça sortait d'où ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mon vieux, je ne sais pas…  
Lily gagna environ trois semaines de tranquillité avec ce coup de sang, mais Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder plus souvent qu'avant désormais.

Il faisait froid en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, l'hiver touchait à sa fin mais n'était pas encore parti. Il avait emprunté sa cape à James pour la soirée, ce dernier n'en aurait pas besoin pendant sa retenue avec Flitwick. Comme quoi, avoir pour petite amie l'élève la plus studieuse de sa Maison n'assagissait pas pour autant. A la vérité, James avait quand même beaucoup changé depuis que Sirius le connaissait. Enfant un peu gouailleur mais encore plein d'innocence, adolescent arrogant et cynique, jeune adulte responsable et ami loyal, les évolutions avaient été marquantes. Et le levier principal de ces changements était Lily. James aurait tout fait pour elle, et il aurait probablement encore largement les occasions de le démontrer au vu de la situation à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Mais lui, Sirius, qu'avait-il fait de ce temps passé à Poudlard ? Certes, il avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec sa famille pourrie jusqu'à la moëlle, en dehors de quelques exceptions. Malgré ça, il continuait de se voir comme immature. C'est grâce à James qu'il s'était engagé plus activement dans la lutte contre Voldemort, c'est James qui l'hébergeait depuis sa rupture familiale, c'est James qui le poussait à continuer à bien étudier, c'est James qui trouvait les meilleures farces ou bien qui savait comment améliorer les quelques idées que Sirius avait lancées, c'est James qui avait proposé qu'ils deviennent Animagi pour Rémus… C'est James qui avait eu Lily.  
A force de voir son meilleur ami courir derrière elle pendant ces trois dernières années, Sirius avait fini par s'intéresser à elle aussi. Mais trop tard, bien trop tard. Par amitié, il ne pouvait pas en parler à James, ni essayer de le doubler. Lily avait fini par accepter de sortir avec son ami, et malgré les ondulations du serpent de la jalousie dans son ventre, il devait les soutenir. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas à se forcer, car il voulait vraiment qu'ils soient heureux. Mais parfois, c'était trop lourd à porter et il avait besoin d'être seul pour ressasser tout ça, et se libérer un peu de la tension. Rémus était en repos suite à la pleine lune d'hier soir et Peter rattrapait son devoir de Potions.  
Il soupira, expirant un nuage blanc dans l'air. Soudain la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il sursauta. Il jura intérieurement pour avoir enlevé la cape d'invisibilité, car si c'était un Professeur ou Rusard, il serait bon pour une punition et une perte de Points. Il fut soulagé en voyant apparaitre Lily, qui semblait aussi choqué que lui de voir quelqu'un d'autre ici. Il prit la parole :  
\- Hey, Lily ! Tu fais ta ronde ?  
\- Je devrais… Je suppose. Mais ce soir je n'ai pas envie.  
\- Je suis choqué, Lily Evans ne respecte pas les règles ? Quelle nouvelle !  
\- Oh, ferme-la un peu, veux-tu…  
Ça n'avait été qu'à peine plus qu'un murmure, comme si les mots étaient sortis contre sa volonté. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut le ton désabusé qu'il avait perçu dans sa phrase. Le silence se fit. Elle hésita quelques instants puis se décida à venir s'adosser au muret, non loin de lui. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, sans parler. Il lui jetait quelques coups d'oeil à la dérobée, mais elle se tenait juste assise, la tête posée sur la pierre et les yeux fermés. Contrairement à lui, la situation n'avait pas l'air de la perturber. La nervosité le gagnait peu à peu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'attitude de Lily à sa dernière boutade. Il finit par craquer et lui demanda :  
\- Lily… Ça va ?  
Il se flagella mentalement devant la banalité de sa question. Elle lui répondit sans ouvrir les yeux :  
\- J'ai le droit de répondre non ?  
Il fut encore une fois surpris par l'amertume qui émanait de sa voix.  
\- Bien sûr que tu peux répondre non. Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ?  
Elle eut un petit rire, et n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux.  
\- Parce que je suis Lily Evans, j'ai le respect de mes Professeurs, je suis Préfète-en-Chef, j'ai des amis fidèles et protecteurs, un petit ami parfait, des bonnes notes et déjà deux propositions de stage de poursuite d'études au Ministère et à Ste-Mangouste.  
Clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas Lily, ce n'est pas possible. Mais en dehors de son attitude, rien ne semblait montrer qu'elle n'était pas elle. L'odorat développé avec sa capacité d'animagus lui permettait d'éliminer le Polynectar, qui laissait une odeur subtile mais prenante. Il choisit de continuer à la faire parler.  
\- Ça n'empêche pas de ne pas aller bien, parfois…  
Elle soupira, le silence revint quelques instants avant qu'elle ne le brise.  
\- Ma soeur m'a écrit, et encore une fois elle m'insulte et m'accuse de tous les maux. Nos parents sont morts il y a quelques mois à peine, et elle en est presque à m'accuser de ça. Une personne que j'estimais énormément quand j'était plus jeune me méprise désormais. Voldemort veut la mort des gens comme moi et de nombreuses personnes le suivent. Tous les autres attendent que je sois parfaite, et je ne le suis pas. Je le sais. Personne n'est parfait. Même si je sais qu'ils ne pensent pas à mal, qu'ils ne le font pas exprès, qu'ils ne veulent pas je vive ça comme un fardeau, c'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe. Je me sens enfermée, prise au piège d'une cage sans sortie, et je vois les barreaux continuer de se resserrer alors que je grandis, bientôt je n'aurais même plus la liberté de bouger dans ma propre prison. Mais pourtant je continue de faire tout ce que je peux pour rester celle qu'ils veulent que je sois. Parce que sinon, je n'aurais plus rien. Pas de parent, pas de chez moi, pas de place toute seule dans le monde Sorcier ou Moldu.  
Sirius était abasourdi. Tellement qu'il ne réagit pas quand elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, qu'il prit comme une demande pour que tout ça reste entre eux deux, que cet instant en haut de la Tour s'envole avec le vent frais qui venait de se lever. Elle disparut dans la pénombre du couloir et il resta là, seul dépositaire du mal-être de cette femme.

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis une semaine, et si le printemps venait officiellement de commencer, il se faisait encore attendre. Sirius appuya son front sur le verre froid de la vitre, son regard se perdant sur la morne végétation écossaise. La maison de Minerva McGonagall lui semblait à l'image de sa propriétaire : austère et grise. Et le décor s'accordait à son humeur. La lutte contre Voldemort s'intensifiait sans qu'on puisse dire s'il y avait un vainqueur, et la demeure du professeur de Métamorphose était l'un des QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. La Professeure était partie avec James et Rémus pour une mission sur le Chemin de traverse, et il ne restait que quelques personnes dans ce petit manoir. Arthur, Franck et Alice rassemblaient des documents pour la réunion de ce soir, pendant que Lily et Marlène fabriquaient des potions. Lui-même était censé se reposer d'une longue série de veilles nocturnes, mais le sommeil le fuyait. La guerre occupait le premier plan de ses pensées, et il avait du mal à se défaire de cette violence contenue qui l'habitait. La présence continue de James et Lily ne facilitait pas les choses. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage, son ami semblait sur un petit nuage et inondait de bonheur les gens autour. Cependant, Sirius avait du mal à réagir complétement sereinement à ça. Et il s'en voulait, et la culpabilité devenait finalement une amie fidèle. Lily, quant à elle, ne semblait pas plus affectée que ça, et restait réservée face aux démonstrations de son fiancé, même si elle arborait facilement un petit sourire. Il soupira une dernière fois et se dit qu'il allait peut-être donner un coup de mains aux fabricantes de potions. Quand il arriva dans le laboratoire, il comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Lily était seule dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour qu'elle releva la tête vers lui.  
\- Bonjour Sirius, tu es reposé ?  
\- Suffisamment je suppose. Marlène n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Elle est partie pour une petite heure, les potions que nous fabriquons actuellement demandent plusieurs temps de repos. Je crois qu'elle est dans la petite bibliothèque.  
\- Et toi, pourquoi restes-tu là ?  
\- Je prépare les ingrédients pour la prochaine tournée et je fais un point sur nos stocks. Il va probablement falloir se ravitailler bientôt.  
Et le silence s'imposa alors, comme à la plupart des interactions qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Il y avait trop de non-dits entre eux, et Sirius en était douloureusement conscient. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus sur l'épisode de cette discussion surréaliste au sommet de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le comprendrait-il un jour ? Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence, parlant si doucement qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre :  
\- Merci.  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Pour n'avoir rien dit à James de notre discussion en haut de la Tour.  
\- Chacun a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret.  
Elle le regarda avec une intensité peu commune, telle qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si elle cherchait à percer tous les recoins et les voiles de son être. Il avait toujours pensé que Lily était une  
trop fine psychologue. Elle avait deviné pour Rémus sans être proche de lui, elle avait toujours été la voix de la raison lors des échauffements dans la Salle de Gryffondor, elle semblait toujours savoir ce que vous pensiez. Peut-être se demandait-elle ce que lui dissimulait dans son « jardin secret ». Il déglutit. Il avait envie de fuir, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il détourna la conversation.  
\- Puis-je t'aider pour les ingrédients ?  
Elle sembla accepter sans broncher cette dérobade.  
\- Il reste surtout du rangement à faire, pour faire de la place pour embouteiller les préparations quand elles seront prêtes. Peux-tu ranger ces pots dans l'armoire à ta gauche s'il te plaît ?  
\- Avec plaisir.  
Ils travaillèrent dans un silence plus confortable que les précédents pendant une poignée de minutes. Occupé à trier les flacons, il ne fit pas attention qu'elle s'était rapprochée. Il referma la porte de l'armoire et sentit une main se poser sur son bras. En se retournant, il la vit très près de lui. Ils avaient été rarement aussi proches physiquement, et jamais quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Elle le regardait fixement, sans chercher à faire un mouvement de plus.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que ça fait, Sirius, d'être amoureux de la fiancée de son meilleur ami ?  
Le coup porta violemment, comme s'il avait été physique. Il eut un mouvement de recul, arrêté par le meuble derrière lui. Il paniquait, littéralement. Lui, Gryffondor, brave jusqu'à rire devant le danger, cherchait par tous les moyens une sortie à ce traquenard. Sirius la quitta du regard pour estimer ses possibilités de fuite. Comme si elle attendait cette erreur de sa part, elle lui attrapa le visage et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un effleurement, ni une intrusion, mais un baiser, ferme, appuyé, qui ne pouvait pas passer pour une erreur ou une demande. Et l'instant d'après elle sortait du laboratoire. La voir passer des portes alors qu'elle venait de le choquer devenait une habitude…

Ils étaient en train de se rhabiller. Enfin, elle l'était déjà, elle avait pris sa douche la première. Lui enfilait son pantalon. C'était comme ça depuis deux ou trois mois, c'était peut-être la sixième fois. Ou la septième. Il n'avait pas envie de compter. Surtout pas, car chacun de ces moments était une lame chauffée à blanc dans son amitié avec James. La seule chose qui lui permettait encore un minimum de se regardait dans le miroir, c'était la conviction que ça ne lui faisait rien à elle. Elle couchait avec lui pour probablement plusieurs raisons, mais pas par amour. Et lui prenait ce qu'elle voulait bien donner. Mais au fond de lui, montait une certaine colère devant la tournure que ça prenait. Elle savait les sentiments pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais confirmé, mais elle était malheureusement loin d'être idiote. Et il avait l'impression que c'était un jeu pour elle. Dans ces moments-là, il voulait hurler sa rage et chercher à briser ce mur de glace qu'elle affichait à la place de son visage, de plus en plus souvent, quand ils faisaient… ça. Et aujourd'hui c'était particulièrement insupportable. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il craqua et lui lança agressivement une remarque qu'il regretta aussitôt :  
\- Ça te plaît, de tromper James ?  
Si elle fut surprise de sa question, elle n'en montra pas grand-chose. Un sourcil qui se relève, un temps d'hésitation avant la réponse.  
\- Ça te plaît, de coucher avec la femme de celui que tu appelles ton frère ?  
Dix partout, Souafle au centre. Il hésitait à continuer la conversation, mais l'abcès était crevé et probablement que rien ne serait plus pareil après.  
\- Non, ça ne me plaît pas. J'aimerais avoir la force de te résister. J'aimerais être intéressé par une autre.  
\- Tu te plains d'être victime de tes sentiments ?  
\- Non, j'ai déjà accepté le fait que je ne suis probablement qu'un sale enfoiré et que si James veut me tuer s'il le découvre un jour, je le laisserai faire sans broncher. Probablement que j'aurai la même réaction que lui.  
\- Pourquoi te poses-tu des questions maintenant ?  
\- Parce que James est amoureux de toi, parce que JE suis amoureux de toi. Mais toi ? Qui aimes-tu ?  
S'il y eut une lézarde visible dans son masque, ce fut à ce moment. Il la vit clairement, l'ombre de la tristesse traverser son front et ses yeux. Elle se recomposa lentement, sachant qu'une partie d'elle était percée à jour.  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Je ne tombe pas amoureuse. Je ne sais pas « aimer ». Peut-être que je ne veux pas « aimer ».  
Elle avait une façon de prononcer ce mot qui causait un certain malaise à Sirius. C'était comme si elle le teintait d'un mélange de cynisme et d'amertume. Elle continua après une seconde, et Sirius avait l'impression d'être passé en un instant au statut de confesseur.  
\- Toutes les personnes que j'ai pu aimer ont disparu ou m'ont abandonnée. Mes parents, ma soeur, et même S…  
Elle s'arrêta un instant. Il savait quel nom elle allait prononcer. Même James savait que Severus avait été un ami de Lily, ils l'avaient bien vu en première année. Deux membres de Maisons antagonistes qui discutaient régulièrement et même faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, ce n'était pas anodin. Mais Rogue s'était éloigné rapidement d'elle et elle lui avait longtemps jeté des regards blessés. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient avec elle. Mais désormais, quelque soient les sentiments qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui, elle n'était maintenant qu'indifférente à son sort. Elle reprit la parole.  
\- Ils m'ont laissée seule. Alors, si c'est ça l'amour, je n'en veux pas.  
\- Et James ? Et… moi ?  
Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit mal. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui faire mal. Et malgré ses tromperies et ses paroles précédentes, elle s'était sincèrement attachée à eux. Pas besoin d'être devin, ou bien elle était la plus grande actrice que le monde ait connue. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle allait dire finalement.  
\- En toute sincérité, je vous apprécie énormément. James, Rémus, et toi êtes des personnes formidables. Et je me sens bien avec vous, réellement. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse, d'aucun de vous.  
La flèche traversa sa poitrine et il serra les dents pour ne pas réagir à la douleur. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'énerve. Elle avait besoin de parler. Même lui pouvait le comprendre. Alors il continua.  
\- Et le mariage ?  
A nouveau le regard désolé. Aussitôt il fit le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle avait dit à Poudlard.  
\- James est quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre, depuis qu'il a enfin grandi. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Il est intelligent, il ne cherche pas à m'étouffer, et c'est extrêmement valorisant de se sentir aimée ainsi.  
\- Ce n'est pas tout…  
\- Non… James vient d'une famille établie, bien implantée dans le monde Sorcier. En l'épousant, je perds mon statut de Née-Moldue. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les gens comme moi ont vu leur espérance de vie réduite dehors. Et je ne peux pas retourner chez les Moldus. Je n'ai pas de diplôme, pas de formation, pas de place où vivre. Et je veux vivre chez les Sorciers. J'aime la Magie, et je veux construire ma place dans ce monde. C'est aussi pour ça que je combats Voldemort, parce que je refuse qu'il m'empêche de vivre mes rêves.  
\- Mais nous ne sommes pas dans tes rêves.  
Elle avait fini sa tirade avec une passion certaine dans les yeux, alors même qu'elle avouait cyniquement qu'elle avait fait un mariage de raison. Mais la remarque de Sirius fut comme s'il lui avait coupé les fils qui l'animaient.  
\- Pas à la place que vous voudriez.  
Avec tous les coups qu'il encaissait, Sirius commençait à se dire que son coeur allait bientôt finir par déclarer forfait. Mais il avait besoin d'une dernière réponse.  
\- Et à quoi ça rime, nous, alors ?  
Elle détourna le regard, et paraissait chercher sa réponse. N'y avait-elle jamais pensé, ou bien ne voulait-elle pas utiliser des mots trop durs ?  
\- Tu es ma liberté. J'ai peut-être épousé James par raison, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux trouver un moyen de respirer parfois, de ne pas toujours suivre ce que je me suis imposé. Tu es mon ami, je l'ai dit. Ce que je recherche auprès de toi, n'est peut-être qu'une forme spéciale d'amitié. Tu me permets de souffler, parfois.  
Le masque était en partie brisé. Elle ne s'était pas dévoilée entièrement, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle en soit capable, devant quiconque. Mais il avait eu beaucoup de réponses aujourd'hui. La comprenait-il ? Probablement pas complètement. Était-il d'accord avec ses choix ? Probablement pas non plus. Il allait avoir besoin de réfléchir à ça. Cette fois, c'est elle qui le regarderait partir.

« Je suis enceinte », lui annonça-t-elle. « Pas de toi », précisa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Mais en fait ça l'a soulagé. Ils ne se sont plus touchés depuis LA discussion. Il devina qu'ils ne se toucheraient plus jamais désormais. « Félicitations » lui dit-il, et il fut heureux et surpris de sentir sa propre sincérité dans ces mots. La perçut-elle aussi ? Son sourire était magnifique, comme si quelque chose avait enfin rompu sa carapace. Elle ne resta pas, la discussion avait lieu entre deux portes, trop de gens auraient pu les entendre. Il y repensa cependant longtemps. Aurait-il voulu avoir un enfant ? Peut-être. Avec elle ? Sûrement. Il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours se rattraper sur celui, voire ceux, de ses amis.

Il faisait chaud en ce mois de mai. Sirius venait de transplaner devant la maison Potter, une énorme peluche de lion animée sous son bras. James allait encore râler en disant qu'il devrait se casser la tête pour trouver mieux. Mais Sirius savait que le petit Harry, à neuf mois, se fichait bien de savoir qui lui offrait les plus beaux cadeaux. Le rire de cet enfant avait le pouvoir de faire oublier les mauvais moments du monde extérieur, et le moment où Lily et James lui avaient demandé d'être le parrain de leur bébé serait probablement l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Même si, à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'enfant, il avait un pincement au coeur en se disant qu'à quelques petits détails près il aurait pu être le sien. Même si la jalousie ondulait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire de Lily quand elle tenait Harry dans ses bras. Même si chaque nuit qu'il passait seul dans son lit, il se souvenait des caresses qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune femme.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et chercha plutôt les sentiments heureux pour pouvoir afficher un sourire sincère sur son visage, avant de sonner et d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre qu'on vienne lui répondre, comme à son habitude. Peu de chances qu'il surprenne ses amis dans une position « incorrecte », James lui ayant avoué lors d'une de ses rares confessions sur le sujet que Lily n'avait guère le goût à ça depuis la naissance de son fils. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall, il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la maison. Le salon était vide, il se douta alors que la pièce probablement occupée serait la chambre du bébé. Il monta à l'étage, et traversa le couloir. Au fur et à mesure de son approche, il entendit le fredonnement d'une comptine moldue que Lily avait l'habitude de chanter à son fils.  
« Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow. »  
Il entendit aussi le babil de l'enfant, qui semblait particulièrement apprécier cette chanson et qui gazouillait dessus à chaque fois.  
En arrivant à la porte de la chambre, il prit un instant pour admirer la scène. La lumière du printemps illuminait l'ensemble. Lily était assise dans le fauteuil, de profil par rapport à lui. Dans ses bras, le petit Harry tout sourire tenait une de ses mèches de cheveux roux, tout en fixant religieusement sa mère qui chantonnait. Sirius se sentait presque de trop dans ce décor, tant le lien entre elle et son fils semblait puissant. Un peu gêné, ses yeux parcoururent la pièce. Il y avait de nouvelles peluches et jouets qui étaient apparus depuis sa dernière visite. Un tableau représentant des animaux de la ferme jouant ensemble était accroché au-dessus du petit lit. Il suivit un instant la course de deux agneaux autour de leur mère, puis reporta son attention sur le couple au milieu de la pièce. La chanson s'éteignit doucement et Lily resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant de prendre la parole, les yeux toujours dans ceux de son fils :  
\- Bonjour Sirius.  
\- Tu as facilement deviné. Et si ç'avait été Rémus ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Il n'y a que toi qui ouvre la porte sans attendre après avoir sonné. Et la maison est suffisamment protégée pour que quiconque d'autre que nos amis ne puisse entrer.  
Elle releva enfin la tête dans sa direction, parce que le petit Harry avait lui aussi détourné son attention vers Sirius quand celui-ci avait parlé. Par Merlin que cette femme était devenue encore plus belle depuis sa maternité. Elle avait certes pris quelques rondeurs, et il devait lui manquer quelques heures de sommeil, mais elle était transfigurée. Son sourire concentrait toute la lumière du monde, et l'enfant qu'elle portait semblait être pour elle une source de force inépuisable. Il camoufla sa gêne en agitant la peluche devant lui.  
\- Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir. Je l'ai appelé Godric.  
\- Vous allez pourrir mon fils avec tous ces cadeaux vous savez. Je commence à ne plus savoir où les ranger.  
\- Il adore ça, regarde.  
Il s'approcha du fauteuil et agita le lion au-dessus de l'enfant, qui leva les mains pour essayer de l'attraper en poussant quelques petits cris excités. Lily eut un petit rire devant la situation.  
\- Tous les trois, vous êtes incorrigibles. Allez, je vais le mettre dans son lit, il va pouvoir jouer avec ton cadeau vu qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir sommeil.  
Après l'avoir déposé, elle eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de se relever, laissant ses mains le tenir encore un instant. Elle se tint à côté du lit, appuyée sur la barrière, regardant son fils saisir fermement l'une des pattes et essayer de tirer dessus pour la porter à la bouche. Sirius se tenait un peu en retrait à sa droite. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas pu venir, ou juste en coup de vent pour chercher James pour une mission ou porter un message. Harry avait bien grandi, et il n'aimait pas l'idée de rater sa croissance. Il aimait encore moins le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir Lily aussi souvent qu'avant. La guerre s'était intensifiée et tout l'Ordre s'y consacrait jour et nuit. Même Lily, qui ne quittait pas la maison et ne s'éloignait pas de son fils de plus de dix mètres, fabriquait des potions ou enchantait des objets dans le petit laboratoire au bout du couloir dès qu'elle avait le temps.  
\- James m'a dit que Harry avait été malade. Rien de grave ?  
\- Non, juste un petit rhume. Mais je pense que j'ai un peu surréagi face à ça. Je l'ai forcé à battre le rappel de tous les médicomages qu'il pouvait connaître. Je crois que certains m'en veulent encore d'avoir été tirés de leur sommeil à trois heures du matin.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, ça devait être amusant.  
\- Il faudra qu'ils s'y fassent, je serai toujours surprotectrice envers mon petit faon.  
Il la regarda tandis qu'elle ne quittait toujours pas son fils des yeux. Ce dernier délaissa la peluche et se tourna vers sa mère en tendant les bras :  
\- Ma-ma !  
Sirius fut interloqué pendant que Lily riait en prenant son fils dans les bras.  
\- Mais, depuis quand parle-t-il ? James ne m'a rien dit !  
\- Ah ah ah ! James est jaloux parce que Harry ne dit que « maman ». Il a commencé il y a dix jours. Son père a boudé comme un enfant. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ait rien dit.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant…  
Le bébé était maintenant serré contre sa mère mais regardait d'un air curieux son parrain, et il lui tendit une main. Sirius lui tendit l'index qu'il attrapa vigoureusement.  
\- Ah, on pourra en faire un honnête joueur de Quidditch, son père sera ravi.  
\- Harry ne touchera pas un balai avant d'avoir au moins onze ans, mettez-vous ça dans le crâne.  
\- On verra ça…  
Elle le regarda d'un air vaguement suspicieux, tandis qu'il se rappelait avoir vu un balai-jouet dans le magasin où il avait acheté la peluche tantôt. Il se dit que ça ferait un excellent cadeau d'anniversaire. Le petit rit quand Sirius fit bouger sa main en entrainant la sienne, et Lily reporta toute son attention sur lui. Sirius ne put finalement retenir la remarque qu'il se faisait depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de la jeune femme.  
\- Tu avais tort, finalement…  
Elle releva sa tête vers lui.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Quand tu disais que tu ne savais pas aimer. Parce que ton fils possède ton coeur.  
\- Et même plus…  
Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il perçut bien les mots. Elle continua.  
\- Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, la première idée était que j'avais réalisé le souhait de James, et aussi le mien, car j'avais envie d'un enfant. Mais le sentir grandir, d'abord en moi puis ensuite devant moi… C'est indescriptible. Je sais bien que toutes les mères ne ressentent pas ça, mais… Je l'aime Sirius. Plus que ma propre vie, plus que tout au monde. Je brûlerai le monde pour lui… Je me brûlerai moi-même pour qu'il puisse grandir et être protégé.  
En disant ça, elle le serrait contre elle, ses yeux verts remplis d'une passion qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue, même dans ses plus grandes colères ou ses plus belles réalisations. Il comprit alors que même s'il avait pu avoir une chance avec elle, un jour, c'était terminé. Personne ne pourrait plus entrer dans le monde de Lily, car son monde était désormais son fils. Il eut une pensée de compassion pour James.  
\- Nous le protègerons tous Lily. Je te le promets.  
Elle le sonda du regard, comme elle savait trop bien le faire, et se détendit un instant.  
\- Merci Sirius.  
\- De rien.  
Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et James crier « Je suis là ». Ils se sourirent, et il la laissa passer devant pour aller à la rencontre de son ami.

Sirius conduisait comme si tous les démons de l'enfer lui couraient après. L'absence de Peter dans sa cachette ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, et il espérait juste qu'il arriverait à temps pour les prévenir, avant que le rat ne les trahisse sous la torture… ou volontairement. Les kilomètres défilaient sous sa moto. Les trois personnes qu'il aimait le plus étaient en danger et il ne pouvait pas transplaner là-bas. Il hurlait sa rage et son impuissance, à peine couvert par le rugissement du moteur.  
Lily ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Comment ferait-il dans un monde où elle ne serait plus là ? Il avait pris l'habitude de se satisfaire de sa simple présence et de ses quelques lettres qu'il lisait et relisait sans cesse. Ses rêves étaient peuplés d'anges aux cheveux roux. Avoir compris que Harry serait le seul homme de la vie de Lily avait étonnamment apaisé son âme. Peut-être était-ce la satisfaction égoïste que personne ne pourrait avoir ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir lui ? C'était malsain, il le savait. Il se disait qu'un jour, quand la guerre serait terminée, il pourrait peut-être chercher quelqu'un, une personne capable de briser cette malédiction qui l'enchaînait à cette femme. Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie d'être libéré de ses liens, comme un chien en hiver se satisferait de la chaleur du feu sans jamais pouvoir toucher les flammes au risque de se brûler. Et bien que cette constatation le fît se sentir un peu coupable, c'est Lily seule qui occupait ses pensées pendant son vol vers Godric's Hollow.  
Il crut sentir son coeur se briser quand il discerna les ruines de la maison. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il se posa en catastrophe dans le jardin et se précipita, baguette à la main. La première chose qu'il vit fut Hagrid sortant de la maison, le visage ravagé de larmes. Rassuré de voir un visage ami, Sirius se précipita ver le demi-géant.  
\- Rubeus ! Je suis là !  
\- Sirius ? Que fais-tu là ? Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? James est mort !  
Sirius hoqueta d'horreur. Son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur…  
\- Et… Lily ?  
\- Lily aussi… Son corps est en haut.  
Réussir à ne pas s'effondrer en entendant prononcer ces mots fut probablement l'une des plus grandes épreuves de sa vie. Hagrid continua, ne pouvant deviner la douleur de son interlocuteur.  
\- Mais Harry est en vie. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a survécu. C'est formidable, le Professeur Dumbledore avait raison !  
\- Dumbledore ?  
\- C'est lui qui m'a envoyé. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave à Godric's Hollow et m'a demandé de venir chercher Harry.  
Sirius s'arrêta, interloqué. Chercher Harry ? Et rien à propos de Lily ? Ou de James ? Il ravala son amertume. Il avait envie de foncer dans la maison, vérifier de es yeux, quitte à en perdre son coeur, la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Mais il y avait Harry. Il leur avait promis… il lui avait promis à elle de le protéger.  
\- Que compte faire Dumbledore ?  
\- Je crois qu'il veut laisser l'enfant chez sa tante, dans la banlieue de Londres ou quelque part par là-bas.  
\- Mais je suis son parrain, j'ai le devoir de m'en occuper ! Et ce sont des Moldus, qui ne l'aiment même pas !  
\- C'est ce que Filius a dit aussi, mais Dumbledore pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Minerva est déjà là-bas pour évaluer le terrain.  
Sirius resta un moment pensif, pendant que Rubeus se dandinait devant lui, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil par la porte derrière lui. En regardant Harry qui continuait de sangloter, Sirius pensait à sa promesse. Et même s'il avait échoué à protéger ses parents, il pouvait encore le faire pour l'enfant. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison. Protéger Harry voulait aussi dire neutraliser les menaces, et pas seulement l'élever. Mais il était une part de Lily… Le combat faisait rage en lui. Il savait que s'il prenait la décision de garder Harry, Dumbledore ne l'en empêcherait pas, quelques soient ses plans. Surtout une fois qu'il lui aurait expliqué pour Peter… Repenser au quatrième Maraudeur fut un déclic  
pour Sirius. Harry ne serait pas en sécurité tant qu'il ne saurait pas si le rat était en vie et quel rôle il avait joué. Tout s'était enchaîné trop vite pour que Peter soit totalement innocent. Et si l'enfant était en vie, c'est que Voldemort n'avait pas pu finir le travail, peut-être même avait-il disparu comme le disaient les rumeurs qui l'avaient alerté. Et le rat demeurait alors la plus grande menace. Il connaissait l'existence de la soeur de Lily. Sirius devait le retrouver, il connaissait ses cachettes favorites et savait comment le retrouver. Il fallait agir rapidement, puis retourner voir Rémus. Et il ne pouvait pas emmener Harry. Il se plongea une nouvelle fois dans les yeux qui lui rappelaient douloureusement Lily, et prit une profonde inspiration.  
\- D'accord Rubeus. Je vais vous confier Harry.  
\- Merci Sirius. Que vas-tu faire désormais ?  
\- J'ai une dernière mission à accomplir. Comment êtes-vous venus ?  
\- J'ai emprunté un Sombral à l'école.  
\- Prenez ma moto. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour ce que je vais faire et elle est plus rapide qu'eux. Hâtez-vous près d'Albus, je vous ai trop retardé.  
\- Sois prudent Sirius.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais.  
Il caressa la tête du bébé avant de tendre au demi-géant les clefs de la moto. Cinq minutes plus tard, il voyait la machine s'envoler en pétaradant.  
Il passa la porte éventrée et vit aussitôt le cadavre de James, reposant dans les décombres du salon. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, commençant à sangloter, et lui saisit le poignet. La froideur de la peau le surprit et il devina qu'il y avait déjà quelques heures que ça s'était produit. Par Merlin, depuis quand Peter avait lâché les informations ? Le Secret n'avait même pas une semaine d'existence. Comment Voldemort avait pu savoir si vite ? Qu'avait fait Peter ?  
Sirius se releva brusquement. Lily. Où était Lily ? Il courut dans l'escalier encore debout, et traversa le couloir vers la chambre de Harry, qui semblait avoir le plus souffert de l'attaque. Mais quand il vit le spectacle, il lui sembla qu'il mourait. Les deux yeux verts étaient ouverts vers le ciel et regardaient les étoiles révélées par la disparition de cette portion du toit, comme si celles-ci pouvaient leur rendre la vie qui les avait quittés. Sa peau était plus blanche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et sa chevelure dessinait une auréole ternie, loin des flammes auxquelles elle lui faisait penser habituellement. Il finit par bouger, trébuchant à chaque pas, soufflant des « non… non… » tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il sentait sa raison le quitter petit à petit, alors qu'il s'écroulait à genoux à côté d'elle. Sa main approcha de la joue blanche, et il hésita un moment avant de la poser dessus. Ses yeux brouillés par les larmes, il eut un hoquet en constatant là encore la froideur du corps. Il saisit brusquement son visage inanimé entre ses mains, comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il s'arrêta. C'était inconcevable. Le peu de raison qu'il lui restait lui hurlait la profanation qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser. Il la lâcha, reculant violemment et respirant difficilement. Elle était morte. Cette constatation envahissait son esprit, seule s'opposait à elle l'idée que Peter les avait trahis. Les deux pensées tournèrent longtemps dans sa tête pendant qu'il restait assis là. Et seule la vengeance le maintenait encore raisonnablement sain d'esprit. Vengeance contre Voldemort, vengeance contre Peter. Ils paieraient tous pour ça.  
Quand la rage qui l'habitait fut plus forte que sa peine, il se releva, après avoir passé sa main une dernière fois sur le visage de Lily, lui fermant ces yeux qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais admirer  
Il inspira un grand coup, et en relâchant l'air il laissa la colère l'envahir complètement, l'image du corps de Lily tournant et tournant encore dans son esprit. Peter allait payer. Elle était sa lumière, et l'obscurité le pénétrait désormais sans retenue. Finalement, se dit-il, il était bien un Black et allait pouvoir faire honneur à son nom…

Son corps traversait le voile, sous le choc du sortilège de Bellatrix. Il sentit littéralement la vie le quitter, en même temps qu'il franchissait le rideau. Le temp était ralenti, et ses souvenir l'assaillirent violemment. Il se rappela James, Rémus, les cheveux roses de Minerva. Il se rappela aussi la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry après son évasion d'Azkaban, la fierté de voir que son filleul était devenu un homme bon, meilleur que lui. Mais surtout il se souvint de Lily. Son rire, ses colères, ses cheveux et les émeraudes de ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau et les soupirs de passion qu'ils avaient échangés, le sourire qu'elle offrait à son fils, la lumière qu'elle irradiait. Et alors qu'il s'en allait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il allait enfin la retrouver et qu'il avait tenu sa promesse de protéger son fils. Enfin il la reverrait. Il ferma les yeux.


End file.
